internetpediawikiaorg_zh_tw-20200214-history
使用者討論:Tgbyctfm
Hi，歡迎來到 ！ 感謝您對使用者:Tgbyctfm頁面的編輯。 如果我能幫助您的話，請在我的討論頁留言。航海小子（留言） 2015年8月2日 (日) 20:49 (CST) 國家統一綱領 *請問你知道國家統一綱領的內容是什麼呢?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月3日 (一) 09:36 (CST) *沒關係那我自己查好了，謝謝喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月3日 (一) 18:35 (CST) *wiki wiki就不管它了。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月5日 (三) 04:44 (CST) 台灣選舉 *OK。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月7日 (五) 16:37 (CST) 颱風 *請問你們新竹現在的風雨如何呢?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月7日 (五) 16:38 (CST) *一直括陣風，有時大有時小。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月7日 (五) 17:10 (CST) *嗯。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月7日 (五) 18:32 (CST) *我現在在飆颱風的條目。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月7日 (五) 19:50 (CST) *嗯，謝謝。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月7日 (五) 22:01 (CST) *明天又要上班了，累啊。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月9日 (日) 18:09 (CST) *嗯，謝謝。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月9日 (日) 21:26 (CST) 學生 *當學生真好好羨慕喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月11日 (二) 09:02 (CST) 條目 *我今天飆了好多條目喔!請問你有看到嗎?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月14日 (五) 12:55 (CST) *嗯。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月14日 (五) 19:14 (CST) *wikia確實很好用。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月15日 (六) 06:58 (CST) 破壞者 *昨天下午本站還是首次遇到匿名破壞者。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月17日 (一) 13:09 (CST) *那名破壞者似乎只會破壞政治的條目。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月17日 (一) 13:10 (CST) *是啊。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月17日 (一) 16:03 (CST) 維基家族 *維基家族已經遷好囉!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月17日 (一) 20:52 (CST) *已經發布於臉書上囉!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月17日 (一) 20:53 (CST) 資料 *目前我正在收集資料喔!過一陣子之後就會開始飆條目囉!!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月23日 (日) 09:36 (CST) 臉書 *最近我的臉書被鎖住了，但是手機上的臉書沒有被鎖，所以目前只能用手機發訊息了。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月26日 (三) 18:36 (CST) *嗯。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月27日 (四) 09:47 (CST) 改版 *本站首頁的改版計劃請問你有想過了嗎?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月27日 (四) 13:17 (CST) *我有看到你做的草稿了很棒!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月27日 (四) 16:02 (CST) 歷史 *我目前正在寫中國歷史的條目喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月27日 (四) 13:19 (CST) *目前還沒想到ㄟ，正在考慮改成明年再改版。你覺得呢?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月27日 (四) 15:21 (CST) *就用你做的草稿吧!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月27日 (四) 16:03 (CST) 明朝 *我有在明朝討論頁發問問題喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月27日 (四) 16:05 (CST) 語錄 *請問可以幫我製作一個語錄模板嗎?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月30日 (日) 18:34 (CST) *我說的模板就是像這樣喔!模板:語錄--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月31日 (一) 08:52 (CST) 國家考試 *我將在明年4月16日參加國家考試，在考試結束以前不會編輯世界大典!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年8月31日 (一) 13:58 (CST) *你別騙人！！！--Verysad（留言） 2015年9月16日 (三) 17:16 (CST) 首頁 *謝謝喔!首頁改得很漂亮!!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年9月2日 (三) 07:47 (CST) 登革熱 *關於台南發生登革熱的疫情，本站也可以收入喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年9月8日 (二) 21:08 (CST) *我們台中也有13例了。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年9月9日 (三) 08:51 (CST) *你知道登革熱的條目要怎麼寫嗎?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年9月9日 (三) 12:38 (CST) *嗯。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年9月11日 (五) 08:22 (CST) 首頁 *航海小子說首頁有問題，可否請你看一下問題的部份，謝謝。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年9月11日 (五) 08:38 (CST) *首頁版面的問題已經很久了，請盡速解決。--航海小子（留言） 2015年9月12日 (六) 23:07 (CST) 條目慶祝標誌 *本站已經快到4000個條目囉，你身為一位管理員是否有想過要放哪一種圖片當作慶祝標誌呢?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年9月13日 (日) 13:30 (CST) *就是像維基百科那種慶祝標誌喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年9月13日 (日) 18:51 (CST) 世界教科書 *今天我向wikia申請了世界教科書來寫囉!在這裡:世界教科書，歡迎你有空的話也來做貢獻喔!!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年9月13日 (日) 21:55 (CST) 左邊的都不見了。 檔案:首頁.png *跑到左下角去了，沒有不見喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年9月17日 (四) 08:34 (CST) 教科書 *是指寫學校教的課本，我們可以寫學校課本內容喔，但是還是要用自己的想法寫，不能照抄喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年9月17日 (四) 20:24 (CST) wikia *我的維基農場已經確定停辦囉!因為真的是太燒錢了。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年9月18日 (五) 18:31 (CST) *現在開始直到永遠都使用wikia了!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年9月18日 (五) 18:31 (CST) 日本天皇列表 *日本天皇列表是一個龐大的內容啊。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年9月18日 (五) 19:51 (CST) *共有125代天皇喔！--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年9月19日 (六) 12:15 (CST) 日本社團 *我成立了台灣親日粉絲團，我想加入你喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年9月21日 (一) 18:37 (CST) 5000個條目 *下一個目標是寫到第5000個條目喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年9月22日 (二) 20:12 (CST) 朝鮮人 *請問韓國人就是朝鮮人嗎?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年10月3日 (六) 16:34 (CST) *了解。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年10月3日 (六) 16:47 (CST) 模板 *請問你可以幫我做一個補充條目內容的模板嗎?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年10月4日 (日) 10:33 (CST) *有看到囉!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年10月4日 (日) 11:38 (CST) 飲料 *我這幾年下來喝了不少的飲料，不知道到我老的時候會不會生病呢?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年10月6日 (二) 13:26 (CST) *每次喝的飲料都不一樣喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年10月9日 (五) 12:36 (CST) 移站 *為配合改版我們將要移到世界大典，其他與wikia同名的站都會被刪除，包括在wikia這站。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年10月16日 (五) 20:57 (CST) *特此通知!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年10月16日 (五) 20:57 (CST) Logo *請問可以請你幫我把logo縮小一點嗎?謝謝喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年11月11日 (三) 15:58 (CST) *謝謝你喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年11月11日 (三) 21:06 (CST) 日語檢定 *我這半年要準備日語檢定3級的考試，預計明年2016年7月考試，在2016年7月以前我都會很少上線喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年11月13日 (五) 20:43 (CST) *謝謝喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年11月14日 (六) 20:38 (CST) 沒有標題 Please observe my blog penarc/IP--Penarc（留言） 2015年11月13日 (五) 22:02 (CST) ip-pedia if somebody named this wiki as IP pedia, other partner sites could be named in the same way Ip-woerterbuch --Penarc（留言） 2015年11月14日 (六) 22:18 (CST) ip-pedia http://internetpedia.wikia.com/wiki/IP-pedia exits, probably a bot edition --Penarc（留言） 2015年11月15日 (日) 00:40 (CST) 日本 *我預計明年考上日語檢定後就要去日本住囉!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年11月15日 (日) 02:35 (CST) *會的，只要在聯絡wikia表單上寫上要更改的站名和網址就可以囉!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年11月15日 (日) 15:43 (CST) *不過需要等wikia就是了喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年11月15日 (日) 15:44 (CST) *不會喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年11月16日 (一) 09:55 (CST) 出國 *請問你有出國過嗎?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年11月16日 (一) 11:55 (CST) *是喔!以後有機會的話你可以來日本找我唷!!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年11月20日 (五) 07:27 (CST) 留學 *我明年4月要去日本留學了ㄟ。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年11月22日 (日) 10:21 (CST) *對啊，謝謝啦!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年11月22日 (日) 16:35 (CST) 君主立憲制 *請問你覺得我們台灣如果改成君主立憲制的話會不會比較安定呢?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年11月23日 (一) 08:15 (CST) *是喔。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年11月28日 (六) 12:32 (CST) 高中 *請問你高中有想好要唸哪一所了嗎?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年12月1日 (二) 16:16 (CST) *對了，最近我又在收集資料囉!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年12月1日 (二) 19:46 (CST) *是喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年12月1日 (二) 21:20 (CST) 韓劇 *請問你們家有看韓劇的習慣嗎?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年12月2日 (三) 18:25 (CST) *嗯。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年12月5日 (六) 21:34 (CST) 王如玄 *請問關於王如玄的軍宅案是否該被列入王如玄的條目裡呢?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年12月6日 (日) 17:35 (CST) *好喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年12月8日 (二) 07:53 (CST) *我現在還在想王如玄要怎麼寫才安全呢!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年12月8日 (二) 13:48 (CST) logo *有位新用戶叫黃振，他提議說要用新logo，請參見我的討論頁喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年12月16日 (三) 18:27 (CST) *你可以向他尋問一下圖片來源喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年12月19日 (六) 16:57 (CST) 電影 *對了，最近有一部電影很紅叫星際大戰七部曲:原力覺醒，你有去看過了嗎?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年12月20日 (日) 17:00 (CST) *我想說改版一下會比較好。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年12月22日 (二) 08:06 (CST) 影片 *請問你是否知道如何將影片縮小成和圖片一樣小呢?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年12月29日 (二) 16:23 (CST) *另外，我目前正在補充明鄭時期的資料喔!也歡迎你來編輯喔!!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年12月29日 (二) 16:39 (CST) *影片可以從右上角的貢獻往下拉就可以點進去用囉，另外，明鄭時期確實有誤可以更正一下喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2016年1月1日 (五) 18:21 (CST) *可以請您參考我的用戶頁喔!就是智慧錶的影片!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2016年1月2日 (六) 21:49 (CST) *了解。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2016年1月3日 (日) 09:29 (CST) 美國怪物 *請問你是否知道美國有哪些怪物傳說呢?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2016年1月17日 (日) 18:40 (CST) *了解。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2016年1月17日 (日) 18:59 (CST) 冷 *我看到新聞報導說今天全台灣都很冷，請問你們那裡會冷嗎?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2016年1月24日 (日) 13:11 (CST) *對啊。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2016年1月24日 (日) 15:26 (CST) 2016年北半球寒流 *我剛才寫了2016年北半球寒流的條目囉。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2016年1月26日 (二) 18:06 (CST) 里約熱內盧 *請問巴西的首都里約熱內盧於何時改名為巴西利亞的呢?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2016年2月8日 (一) 10:59 (CST) *了解。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2016年2月9日 (二) 16:15 (CST)